What Lurks in Our Hearts
by Neo-Alucard9295
Summary: What if the Yondaime had a bloodline? What if that bloodline involved a certain monster with a pyramid on his head? NaruHina... A sort of Silent HillxNaruto Crossover... Yeah, I'll get back to you on this.


**What Lurks in our Hearts**

October tenth... it was the day that the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated. It was a day of sadness, of death, and of horrible destruction. The attack was completely odd though. The Kyuubi had been the protector of the Land of Fire ever since it had been created.

The Fourth Hokage fought valiently against it and as I stated before, defeated it. Thing was though, that the beast couldn't be defeated by a mere mortal. It had to be sealed. "Into what though?" you might ask. Thing is, it had to be sealed into a baby.

Now you must be asking, "Why the hell did it have to be a baby!" The infant's Chakra coils hadn't developed yet. This meant that Kyuubi's power could mingle with the child's without hurting it.

Though it wouldn't be too much of a tale if that was it though... would it? Unwittingly the Fourth managed to give his son the one thing he himself couldn't tame. It was a bloodline that was extremely feared even by the veteran shinobi.

It gave the user the ability to summon twisted creatures that represented the person's psyche. Beasts so mangled and hideous that people sometimes actually got heart attacks by just looking at them. Minato Namikaze had never truly been able to utilize this power. The thing about the bloodline is that it needs "purified" by every new user.

This is a process that we will get to later... but for now... why don't we focus on the infant's story.

Naruto found himself running from a mob again. This was not new to him unfortunately. It was his birthday, October tenth, and he found himself running from what felt like half the village. All he wanted was a little food... Why was that so much to ask for?

The eight year old ran as fast as he could. He took alleys, he took rooftops... Yet no matter what he did, Naruto just couldn't lose them. He quickly took another alley hoping to lose his pursuers. He unfortunately found it to be a dead end. Why Konaha had these kinds of alleys, he didn't know. He did know that he was now going to be brutally beaten (possibly to death) by the mob.

They approached him slowly, as if trying to make him more scared than he was. It worked. They finally closed the gap and commenced the beating. Naruto was stabbed, clubbed, stoned, and just generally beaten up.

One of the villagers came up and grabbed him by the throat. He intended to choke the boy to death. "Any last words demon?" asked the man. Naruto could smell the alchohol on his breath. _"It seems that you could use a hand... boy."_

Naruto's eyes were now darting everywhere to find the source of the voice. He also noticed that everything had just stopped as if someone had frozen time. _"I'm in your head boy. You know, you should answer this asshole's question. I'm gonna let everthing go back to normal, and when I do, I want you to say the following. I'll do the rest." _The voice souded dark and he felt as though he couldn't trust it.

However he didn't have much of a choice. Everything was back to normal now and the man was still there with the smirk on his face. "I said do have any last words you piece of shit?" Naruto suddenly got the urge to smile. He did and it was a creepy, sadistic smile that didn't belong on an eight year old.

"Actually yes," he said to the shock of everybody, "are you afraid of the Boogeyman?" Confused, the villager was about to choke him... he never got the chance. Suddenly a huge Sword that looked like a giant knife burst through the now screaming man's chest.

Covered in someone else's blood for once, Naruto could only watch as the man was literally cut in half. The blade made the motions of a knife as it went straight down the man's body. That was when he got a good look at the thing holding it.

It stood seven feet tall and it was muscular. It looked like a man but Naruto knew that it couldn't be. It had what looked like a huge pyramid on its head. It wore sandals and what looked like human skin as an odd apron or skirt or... whatever you called it. Look, he was eight and he just saw a seven foot thing cut a man in half like it was nothing, I don't think that was what he was worried about.

The creature then turned to the rest of the crowd. It started lumbering towards them, dragging its blade behind it resulting in a screeching sound that just served to scare them more. _"Which one do you want me to kill first boy?" _

Baffled, Naruto could only sit there in terror. He'd heard the voice in his head again, and it was this monster in front of him. It stopped suddenly and turned towards him. _"I'm ready to start killing. Who goes first?" _

Naruto found his courage. Odd... considering he barely made it to the beast's pelvis and the fact that it had that huge knife. "I don't want you to kill anybody!" The beast seemed to tilt its head. _"And why not? They didn't seem to mind trying to kill you." _ "I don't care! It's not right to just kill someone without a good reason." _"They beat you, they torture you, they abuse you... those seem like good enough reasons to me." _ "I'm better than that though! Killing these people like this just proves that I'm the monster they think I am!"

The beast regarded this for a moment, then seemed to nod at him. _"Very well boy, I won't kill them, but only because you've commanded me not to." _It then looked at the villagers and said in a muffled but understandable voice, **"Listen well you insects. The only reason I haven't gutted you all like fish is because the boy here has told me not to. As his servant I will obey but know this, I will kill you without hesitation if I'm given permission. Now LEAVE!" **

This sent them running for the hills. This was when the Third Hokage got there. "Naruto! Are you alright!" He looked at the creature... and just about dropped a load in his pants right there. "You! But... but Minato said that... Oh no... no no no... please don't tell me that..." He looked at Naruto and back to the creature.

**"Yes, we ALL live on through the boy..." **The thing seemed to laugh. **"Who knows, maybe he'll be the first to actually survive the purification trial! ... Or maybe we'll claim yet another soul to torture..." **

The thing dissapeared back to wherever it came and Hiruzen Sarutobi was left with a confused, scared, and beaten eight year old Naruto...

_AN: What do ya think? Hate it? Love it? I just felt like doing a Silent Hill crossover... All will be explained eventually as the story progresses... oh and I'm doing a GOOD Sasuke... but keeping the fangirl Sakura... I just can't stand her... Tell me what you think... otherwise I get gutted by Pyramid Head..._


End file.
